When My Heart Bursts
by Moolei
Summary: Chapter 4 is up now! I'm on a role!!Yuki x Tohru.Akito is after Tohru's innocence.Can Yuki help?!When Yuki seems sick and depressed,he and Tohru's relatonship gets deeper.All of the Sohmas interfere with their young love, and enjoy every moment of it! ^_^
1. Love's First Kiss

Author's Notes: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. So, I realize that it might be very bad. If you guys don't like it, I might not continue. Flames are welcomed cheerfully and will be used to warm my house during this cold season. I won't be using many Japanese terms, as I don't know too many.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket Kyo would finally admit his feelings to Uo, Yuki and Tohru would together, Kagura would find another guy, Akito would die, and they'd all live happily ever after. Oh! By the way, all the boys would walk around with no shirts on and would sweat a lot. Yuki would blush more! Hee hee hee . . .  
  
When My Heart Bursts  
  
It means nothing to me, if you are here in body.  
For your spirit will live forever in my heart.  
Your gentle touch means more to me than all the riches of the Earth.  
And I realize, I'm lost without your scent.  
  
The light at the end of a dark tunnel  
Turns out to be only your face  
To any unknown onlooker, you are just another pretty person  
But in my eyes, the words cannot be expressed.  
  
Sometimes I find myself weeping, even crying in my sleep  
But I would never let you know, the pain that aches my heart  
For, if you were to worry over me, it would only pain me more  
I have many sleepless nights without your warmth.  
  
Your smile is spread all around, as you cheer with everyone  
You still don't seem to notice the way I stare at you.  
Are you so innocent, you don't know how I dream of you?  
So sweet, you can't even see it in my eyes?  
  
There's nothing you could do or say, that would make my heart change  
I feel for you like I have for no one, and only you have seen my smile.  
But I know, I can never hold you in my arms. Still, I will wait.  
Until the time, when my heart bursts . . .  
  
Sakura Petals  
  
Another sleepless night. Why is it always like this. Ever since I was with you in that garden, you have not left my mind. Cursed with the rat, as I am, no one else notices when I am feeling worried or confused. But, you can tell by simply looking in my eyes. I try to avoid your worried gaze, but it is all in vain. You keep looking to me at the breakfast table.   
  
"Yuki?"   
  
You ask me, your sweet voice ringing in my ears.   
  
"What is it Miss Honda? Is something wrong?"   
  
You shake your head lightly,   
  
"You just look a little out of it. Do you have a fever? Your face is all red . . ."   
  
You lay your hand lightly on my forehead. Yes, I can only assume that my face is most definitely red right now. It reminds me of when we first became friends. You fixed my tie after a recent transformation. When I came out of this memory, your face was very close to mine. You too are blushing now. You smile nervously,   
  
"Umm, Yuki? I need to see if you have a fever. You do seem a little warm. Do you mind?"   
  
You point to your own forehead and I know what you are asking. I shake my head,   
  
"Of course not Miss Honda."   
  
The thought of you so close to me only makes me warmer. You lean in, resting your forehead on my own. You close your eyes as you test my warmth. You jump back, startled slightly,   
  
"Yuki! You're burning up! I insist on you staying home from school today! You aren't going anywhere!"   
  
I don't get a chance to protest before you are shuffling me back to my room and telling me to get my pajamas back on. You keep going on about how you'll go to school to pick up each of our assignments and then rush back to me.   
  
It means nothing to me, if you are here in body.  
  
After you've made sure I'm in my pajamas and back in bed. You 'tuck' me in; pulling   
up my blankets and tucking them under my sides. I am lying on my side, and you don't seem to notice when you lightly hit the member below my covers. I twitch slightly. I know I have no fever, but your fuss over me keeps me from denying your love of caring. I do still feel sleepy, after my restless night, with only thoughts of you in my mind. My eyelids droop, but I know you are still by my side. You bring your hand up to my face and brush your finger across it gently. Why do you torture me?   
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can! I promise."   
  
You whisper to me in worry, leaning your head down to my ear. I only nod, afraid of saying more than you are ready to hear. You hustle out the door, making promises of quick return. You don't need to keep bothering, I believe every word yo say. I drift into sleep, knowing I am safe under your watchful eyes.  
  
For your spirit will live forever in my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh Yuki,' I think as I run to school. I will get our assignments and be back soon, I promise! I do wonder how you've lasted even this long. Shigure is nice company to the ill, but he doesn't really know how to take care of the sick. Well, it doesn't matter, now that I'm here. I recall the times when you cared for me.  
There was the time when you gave me those new ribbons. I was so nervous. The way you held them in your tender hands. I knew I must have been blushing beyond all reason when you did that. Any girl at school would have died if you had given them ribbons. But, it was I who received them from your gentle caress.  
  
Your gentle touch means more to me than all the riches of the Earth.  
  
I wasn't watching where I was going. I don't even know what I was thinking. I guess I was still picturing you in my mind. But, of course, I ran into someone. Even worse, it was Kyo. *Pyon!* Lucky for us, we were on the path in the forest.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo! I really didn't mean to. Please, don't be mad . . !"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I give him a saddened look and his eyes soften. I know I must make him worry when I give him those looks, but I can't help it when he yells at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. So, how's that damn rat doing?"  
  
He asks it a little coldly, but I know he cares about you Yuki. I smile again and start to tell him that I'm going back home. I pick up his clothes and we walk through the forest. We stop a good distance away from the end to wait for him to change back. It's here that Kyo starts to talk with sincerity.  
  
"Tohru, if I were sick would you take care of me?"  
  
I think to myself, of course! And, it's true. I would most certainly take care of him, but I could never tell him the love I feel for you. I tell him that I would and he seems to feel better. Smiling, he changes back. *Pyon!*  
  
  
  
  
I walk back to your room. Peeking in slowly, to make sure I don't wake you. As I open the door, your scent floods to me, filling my nostrils. I never noticed how much affect your scent seemed to have on me. Embarrassed as I was, I could feel myself become aroused, simply from that.  
  
And I realize, I'm lost without your scent.  
  
I didn't even catch myself before I was already kneeling at the edge of your bed. Apparently, I had set down our assignments and was resting my head on the bedside. I found myself strongly attracted to your lips. They were a light pink now, probably from your fever. If you had been awake, I would have gazed into your eyes. They were the thing that made you most attractive, sexy even. I imagined their purple haze and vibrant glow, and found myself looking into them. Were you awake?! Or, had I fallen asleep on your bed. Maybe that was it. Because, you were leaning towards my face, you never would have done that in real life.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I saw you so close, it must've been a dream. So, considering the situation, I leaned in to kiss you. I can already feel your warm breath on my face. I wonder if maybe I am developing a fever because I find myself blushing and sweating. Can this really be happening? I don't have time to think on it further before our lips touch. I close my eyes in bliss as your taste flows to all of my senses. This was the heaven that had kept me awake these past few weeks. But now, it was a reality. Or, was I only dreaming as I had been?  
I squint lightly to see your eyes closed as well. Even though I do love staring into their sapphire depths, to see you look so happy is even more wonderful. You weight shifts as you pull your whole body onto the bed. Thank goodness for the blankets between us or I would already be a rat. We both start to breathe through our nostrils, not wanting to break the kiss. Feeling your weight upon me sends emotions through my body I have never felt before, not even in my dreams. I pull my hands up to lace them in yours. You squeeze them tightly, giving me a feeling of even more satisfaction. Kyo is at school, so I don't have to worry about him, and Shigure will most likely be busy. We can share this moment. You moan into me, sending shivers down my spine. You now let your body rest on mine completely, and I can feel the pressure of your breasts through the sheets. I have to control myself. Who knows what I'd do if you let me? I moan back to you, and you respond with a little giggle. The sounds drive both of us on.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
Is there any way this could be real? It just doesn't seem possible! I've never felt so good before! Feeling your lips move against mine in rhythm makes me want to burst. Now I can sense your scent entirely and I feel myself grow even more aroused. I so wanted to taste you even more, but knew I shouldn't. I was losing control and I knew it! What would I do now? I felt something near my legs, beneath the sheets. It made my heart jump as I realized what it was I felt. You laced your fingers through mine. I squeeze them tightly and I can't help but moan in joy. I feel the member under the blankets shake along with the rest of your body in response to the sound. I relax a little, falling onto you. It felt wonderful! If it hadn't been for the blankets between our chests, I wouldn't be feeling what I was this very moment. Then, you moan too. I giggle a little, unable to contain my excitement. We continue on.   
Even in our current state you manage to control yourself. You kisses do not grow any hungrier, at least not now. You know when to control yourself. It's amazing how confident you seem right now. I push my self onto you, slightly harder. I think the movement made you lose a little of your control. Now your kisses seem to have more of an urgent need in them. I open my mouth to take in more air. And, seeing the opportunity, you slide you tongue into my mouth gently. It isn't a harsh or quick movement as most would have expected, it is instead a smooth and gentle one. Wanting to taste you even more, I respond to your tongue's movements and they partake in a dance, lapping over one another in sheer bliss.  
"Tohru! What's for dinner?" We both freeze instantly. It was Shigure! Had it really gotten so late as dinner?! I jumped up and looked into your violet eyes and they seem disappointed, not that I couldn't say I wasn't. I slid off the bed, your hands still grasping mine. I leaned in and kissed you on the forehead, "Yuki, since you aren't feeling well, I'll bring you up some soup alright? Let me make the others some dinner first and I'll be back. Besides, you need some more rest since I interrupted it." I slide my hands out of yours and head downstairs, closing your door behind me.  
What had I been thinking?! I hadn't imagined it had gotten so late. Maybe I really did fall asleep at your bedside and woke up as my body starting acting on my dream. I didn't have much time for thought as I ran down to whip something up for dinner. Shigure gives me a suspicious look. "Tohru, I don't mean to be rude, but you usually have dinner made by now and the table already set. Is something wrong? Were you distracted?" My face flamed instantly and a smile crept across Shigure's face. Somehow, I knew he knew. "Don't worry Tohru. It's very common for someone your age to experience emotions towards a male. I'm sure Yuki feels the same for you as you do for him. He will take good care of you Tohru." What he did next was certainly unexpected. Well, maybe not from Shigure. He walked towards me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me hard on the lips. It was short, but true. "There!"Shigure chimed happily, "Now you'll know what it's like to get a strong kiss. Since you're forever dedicated to Yuki, you won't get many. He seems more faithful to the sincere, tender, drawn out, meaningful kisses. That's great too, but I just thought you should know." I know I'm blushing as Shigure takes his seat at the table. Looking as calm as ever. Ah, Shigure. So collected in the ways of love. I smile lightly, and finish dinner up.   
Looking out the window as we eat dinner, Shigure smiling and Kyo scowling, I see a light breeze blow by. In its embrace, are a few sakura petals . . . .  
  
Notes: So, what'd you think? I'll continue if you want. I think it's a little short. Well, if you don't like it, I'll take my work elsewhere. Review please! Ok, sayonara! See ya soon! 


	2. Like A Cat Out Of Water

Author's Notes: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! So far, I haven't gotten a bad review, flame or not! You, the reader, have urged me to go on! Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Fruits Basket will never be in my possession. Otherwise, things would be very different. . . Yuki's my favorite though!  
  
  
The darkness overcomes me. Your light has faded away.  
Why did I light your warmth pull me in so far already.  
You can't imagine how deeply it cuts me, when I'm alone.  
When you're by his side, and not mine, I can't help but feel that way.  
  
I smile as he walks away with you, into the dark.  
But, I have to admit, I wish it were me whom you cherished.  
It was me whose arm you held, and smiled and laughed, with me.  
I know it's all over with us, now that you have him.  
  
But please remember my kiss.  
  
. . .Like a Cat Out of Water  
  
There was something different about her. Sure, she was always happy, but she   
seemed especially so today. As she stared out the window during dinner, she seemed to glow with happiness. What could she be thinking. In frustration, I slammed my fist down on the table, disturbing the others at the table. I froze instantly as Shigure and Tohru stared at me in question.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Damn the soothing sound of her voice!  
  
"What do you want?!" I shouted, unable to control my anger. Her face saddened at my harsh tone. I gritted my teeth, the thought of her crying tearing at my heart. But, she only smiled and started humming again. She gathered the dishes and headed to start washing them.  
  
"You truly don't see what's going on Kyo?"  
  
I heard Shigure's happy voice and only got madder. He smiled at me and shook his finger in discipline before I could respond.  
  
"Ah, yes! Our dear, dear Tohru's heart has been captured and her soul set aloft like a bird to the skies. This man she loves must be truly wonderful. Too bad Kyo . . ." He paused and snuck a glance to my reaction. I only growled back, ". . .It isn't you."  
  
The words hit me hard. I had never really thought of Tohru with someone like that before. And even worse than that, not with me. I could hear her humming, even above the water's flow. It was a calm and happy tune. The world all around me seemed to fade out. Her humming grew deeper and louder, and all I could see was her shining smile. But, all around her was darkness. A mysterious light glowed at the end of a long dark tunnel. All around me she hummed. A man stepped out from the shadows, "Too bad Kyo. It isn't you." His voice echoed around me. Reaching out as Tohru walked away with him, arm in arm, "Tohru!" I called. She flashed me one last smile before fading into the darkness.   
  
"Kyo?"  
  
It was her voice. I snap back into reality, still sitting at the table.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I gulp, a little too loudly, "Yeah, I'm fine." I get up from the table and started to head upstairs. As I walk, I hear Shigure speak from the shadows.  
  
"Poor Kyo. Like a cat out of water."  
  
"Damn you and your stupid riddles!" I rushed upstairs, even more quickly, to my room. I know he meant something with those words. But, I didn't seem to understand. I thought cats out of water were supposed to be . . . happy.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Though you left my side, your warmth was still all over my body, still in my breath. I could still feel your lips against mine. My stomach flipped as I heard feet pattering up the stairs. I hoped it would be you, but should've known better.  
  
". . . Like a cat out of water."  
  
It was Shigure's voice. 'A cat out of water'? I think I'd heard that phrase before, but what was he talking about? I lay in the bed, listening for more.  
  
"Damn you and your stupid riddles!" I could hear Kyo clamber back up the stairs again. That baka neko. What if I really had been sick. All his shouting had disturbed my rest. And, my thoughts of Tohru. As he came by my room he stopped in the doorway. I closed my eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. When nothing happened, I peeked through my lids lightly. Kyo looked outside and then at me, who he must have though was asleep. He walked towards me and leaned on my bed. Kyo looked around slowly and brushed the bangs off of my face and lay a hand on my cheek. He shook his head quickly and ran out of the room. I sat up as soon as he left and laid my hand on my cheek lightly. What was that about Kyo?  
I heard lighter footsteps on the stairs and Shigure's cheery voice.  
  
"Tohru? Are you going to give Yuki his soup now?"  
  
"Yes Shigure. It's his favorite!"  
  
"Well, make sure to give him a little taste of what I showed you earlier!"  
  
I could just see you blushing face and Shigure winking. I'm not sure what he was talking about, but I knew you were embarrassed. I heard you coming again and could already smell the soup. I close my eyes again, I had a plan for you.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
The voice of an angel.  
  
You came closer and set the soup on my desk. You sat on the edge of my bed and I could feel you leaning over. Squinted just barely, I could see you grow closer. I leaned up suddenly and stole a kiss from you, not able to resist. You gasped.  
  
"Yuki, you're awake!"  
  
I couldn't help but smile a little evilly. As I once had when I said you would look cute in that stupid cultural festival outfit. But, I shook that dark thought from my mind. We were in much the same position, you higher than me, and looking deeply into each other's eyes. I had wanted to kiss you then, so very much. But, I knew that I shouldn't. That didn't matter anymore. Now we were together. I could kiss you any time I wanted, never mind who saw. I leaned forward again and kissed you, this time you fell into me as you had before. I could taste the delicious dinner you had made and just finished eating still fresh on your lips. But, it was nothing compared to the sweet taste of you, Tohru. I brought my hands up and ran them through your amber hair. Its silky smoothness flowing through my fingers like water. You lay your weight on me and rustled your hands in my hair as well. You touch was feather-light, yet still yearning for more. In response to your body's call, I slid my tongue into your mouth calmly. I felt you giggle again. The sound only drove me crazy. I'm not sure what overcame my body just then, but I couldn't control my hands. In my conscience, I hoped you wouldn't reject me, but still my hands moved. Sliding down towards your stomach, they slid up your shirt. What was I doing?! They reached up and hesitantly cupped the round bulges that were your bosom. You gasped in my mouth, but didn't make a move of refusal. Slowly, they kneaded and smoothed your tender breasts and the movements matched that of our lips.   
I smiled against you. I'd never been so happy. Then, I turned you over slowly, now I was on top and you lay on the bed. You looked at me in question. I was still kneading your chest, and lay my hot lips on your neck. Suckling here, and there, and making my way down. Unbuttoning your plain cotton shirt, I revealed your innocent bra. It was white and lacy, not in any way seductive. That turned me on. Unlatching the front clasp, I looked to you for permission. You gulped and nodded slightly. I smiled and pulled the bra away.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
As you removed my bra, I didn't know what to think. I was afraid you would be disappointed. But by the light in your eyes, I could tell you weren't. You brought your head down and I could feel your hot lips on so tender a spot. Sucking and sliding your tongue, you made small circles across my chest with your mouth. I smiled as I felt the joy of your gentle love all over me, your hands now clasped in mine. I heard a sound outside the door, but you didn't seem to notice. The door was open!!! I opened my eyes to see what it was, and saw a shadowed figure in the doorway. It was easy to tell who it was, by the outline of his fiery red hair. I hummed and pushed up on you a little. You looked into my eyes and saw my worried look. Following my gaze, you too looked to the doorway.   
  
"You bastard! What are you doing to Tohru?!" Kyo shouted in anger as he saw my bra strewn on the floor. "I'll make you pay you damned rat!" Kyo prepared to punch Yuki and I jumped up, putting my hands forward. "Kyo! No! It's not Yuki's fault." Kyo froze and shone bright red. I followed his embarrassed stare and saw that my shirt was still open, Yuki's kiss marks still visible. I quickly pulled it together and started to button it. Looking up, Kyo had turned away and was heading out. He stopped at the entrance, "So you let him do that to you?" I gulped at his disappointed manner. "Yes." I said quietly. He jumped at my words, and turned back to me. Putting his hands on my shoulders he leaned down and lay a gentle kiss on my lips. He turned away again and left, leaving us both to wonder. I reached my hand out to him, and felt a strong hand on my shoulder from behind. Yuki smiled at me and shook his head. The look in his violet eyes told me to stay. Yuki was right, Kyo needed time alone.  
  
Author's Notes: So, so? How was that chapter? Too mushy maybe? Well, I wish something like this would happen. In the Next chapter, we'll find out how Kyo took the news. ^_^ Sayonara! See ya soon! 


	3. The Bunny Makes An Entrance

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry I took so long. I was grounded from the computer ^_^;;. Well, I'm back again and ready to get on with the next chapter! Certainly did take me long enough didn't it. Well, don't worry. I've got it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Fruits Basket. Keep your lawyers away from me!  
  
A spirit so frail, it falls like the wind.  
  
Nothing can keep me from its enticing fragrance.  
  
But when the lord of evil calls, we have but to respond.  
  
For we have no hold over our own.  
  
I wish I could save you from him  
  
With your heart of pure crystal  
  
So sweet and so soft  
  
You would do anything to protect us.  
  
But now you are the one in danger  
  
And there's nothing we can do  
  
For we have only a rat and a dog  
  
And I am only a cat.  
  
The Bunny Makes an Entrance  
  
Could that really have been happening? You chose Yuki? Running to my room, I   
  
shut the door behind me. I go to the window and open it, jumping onto the roof. I fear you may soon follow me, but perhaps Yuki had told you otherwise. The damn rat is smarter than he looks. Puh! 'Like a Cat out of water' indeed. Maybe those words had more meaning that even you knew Shigure. Damn it! Why do I feel this way?! She's just a damn girl!  
  
The thought hit me harder than I had expected. Could it be, that this girl had actually made her way into my heart? That couldn't be it at all! That's impossible! Then why?! Why do I feel so hurt by what I saw? I can't even talk to anyone about this. Aw man, that bastard Shigure would have a field day with this one. Hatsuharu would be too jealous of Tohru. Who could I talk to?! Ayame and Hatori are out of the question. Ayame would go on some damn rant about a bunch of shit and Hatori won't talk to anyone.   
  
Suddenly, a thought struck me. Momiji . . . He may be younger than me, but the little brat is wise at times. What the hell am I saying?! If I went to him he'd probably end up telling the whole town!  
  
Downstairs, I heard the phone ringing. I groaned a little and got up to get it. As I left my room I saw Yuki heading downstairs. How could I face him now? I heard him pick up the phone. "Hello?"Yuki said. I watched him from around the corner. A moment after the word left his mouth, his eyes grew harsh and cold. "What does he want with her Hatori?"Yuki asked in an angry tone. I knew it could only be one thing Hatori was asking: Akito wanted to see Tohru. I ran to the room the kuso nezumi was in and glared. He gave me a startled look and went back to his conversation. "Fine. But he had better not hurt her Hatori!" Yuki slammed the phone and looked over to me.  
  
He knew he didn't have to tell me. He simply gave me a worried look and walked upstairs slowly to tell Tohru. Shigure peeked out of his study and walked out to speak to me. "What are you going to do Kyo?"He said idly and leaned against the wall. I collapsed to the floor and panted lightly, a bead of sweat on my temple. "It's not my place to interfere. But. . ." I saw her bright smile and heard her cheerful laugh, "I can't let that damn bastard hurt her! I can't even think straight right now. How can I protect her?" Shigure smiled with his usual, knowing grin, and lay a calm hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to someone about your feelings. Someone who has an innocent air about them that may help." I looked up at him and knew what I should do.  
  
I stood and made my way out the door. Right before I left, "You know Kyo, someone with Bunny ears." I threw a wad of paper at the annoying author and picked up the phone.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
"Tohru?" I heard Yuki calling for me from the hall and grew happy once again. Maybe he had talked to Kyo. I got up and ran downstairs. "Yes? What is it Yuki?" I asked in my usually cheerful manner. "I just got a phone call from Akito. Apparently he wants to see you right away."Yuki said, worry ringing in his voice. My eyes flew open in surprise and worry. What could he want me for? "Really, did he mention why?"I asked him, trying to sound brave.   
  
Yuki looked at me with some fret, "No, but he wants you alone." My shock grew larger at this new statement. Had I done something wrong? Was he going to erase my memory?! "Well . . . If he-" "Hatori said that immediately after speaking with you, he would like to call myself in as well."Yuki interrupted me. This was confusing. What could Akito want with Yuki and me? "Hatsuharu is on his way to escort us there." Shigure looked around the corner and we caught eye contact for a minute. I think he had genuine distress in his eyes at the news. But, he came out as cheerful as ever.  
  
"Well, since the two of you are going out, I suppose I'll invite Aya over."Shigure said with a bright smile. Kyo is heard pounding up the stairs, "Like Hell you will! There is no way that damn bastard is coming over while I'm still here!" Shigure looks at him with playful eyes, "Aw, come now Kyo. If you really hate him that much, you can leave." "And why should I leave?! I'm the one who lives here!"Kyo spat back. Yuki gave Kyo the same annoyed look as always, "Did you forget whose house this was you stupid cat? Shigure has the right to allow anyone over he likes. Even if it is my annoying brother." "Easy for you to say! You're not gonna be here!"Kyo suddenly looked as if he remembered something and became quiet again, "Never mind, I just remembered I have to go see someone." "All this fuss and you already had plans? Really Kyo, maybe you should use your brain more often. Besides, it would never hurt you to think about things. And even if you weren't going out, there's no reason for you to hate poor Ayame so much. Besides, he is quite the master with his hands. . ."Shigure said laughingly. "You sick bastard!"Kyo shouted.  
  
I smiled at Kyo's aggressive antics, but my heart was plagued with trouble. What could Akito need me for? And Yuki too? I know how Yuki feels about Akito, and I'm sure he's not too happy about it either. The door rings and I here Haru call upstairs. "Hey! Are you two ready?" "Tohru! Are you there?!"Momiji calls. "Momiji? What are you doing here?"I ran down to greet them. "Well, I got a phone call from Kyo saying he wanted to talk to me. He said he'd come by later, but I thought I might as well come with Haru!" Kyo looked a little shocked. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know about him needing to talk to Momiji. But, what would Kyo need to talk to Momiji about anyway? "Well, we need to get going before Akito gets upset."Hatsuharu said, grabbing Yuki's arm and pulling gently. Yuki jerked out of Haru's grip and took my hand, "Come on Miss Honda, or we'll be late." I blushed exceedingly and let Yuki lead me into the night.  
  
Kyo's POV  
  
Shigure went to the phone and I could hear him chatting happily with Ayame. That damn bastard is gonna come over and ruin everything! Momiji sat smiling at me in that annoying way the little brat does. After awhile, it wore on my nerves, "What is it you brat?!" He smiled again and started to talk cheerfully, "Well, since Aya is coming over, why don't we go somewhere we can talk more privately?" My eyes grew shocked, and then gentle. Maybe the brat was as smart as he sometimes acted. I hadn't even mentioned that it was a personal topic.  
  
"C'mon Kyo, we can go to one of Hiro's spots. I know of one that would be good tonight." He got up and pulled my hand out the door. "See ya Shigure! We'll be back later!"Momiji shouted and waved as he rushed me out the door.   
  
We got to this 'spot' Momiji had been talking about. It was a little area in the park. There were some benches around a fountain. He sat on a bench and gestured me over next to him. I hesitated a little and took my seat. It was silent for a little while, until Momiji said something I really hadn't excepted from him. "This is about Tohru, isn't it." I looked at him in wonder. How could he tell? He smiled at me with his childish manner, awaiting an answer. So, I told him about Tohru and Yuki.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Akito. . . What did he want with her? Why? And why me? I didn't know what he was up to, but I would make sure no harm came to her. Tohru. . .my heart's warmth.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know! I was late! But, I finally got it up! I hope it lives up to the rest of my story, and I intend to keep up my writing. That is, as long as I get some more reviews. Tohru goes to see Akito in the next chapter, as you can well tell. But, when things take a turn for the worst, what can she do? If she goes against him, Akito will order that she has her memories erased. Can anyone save her now? Even Yuki? 


	4. Akito's Order

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Hey again! I'm writing this chapter so soon after my last! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!!  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I may own every episode of Fruits Basket and have memorized lines of English or Japanese, I still have yet to claim any actual rights to the series itself.   
  
On the darkest of nights she is called to the head  
  
What intentions does he have for the bright flower?  
  
He could take her like a light daisy  
  
He would dwindle her into a dying scent  
  
But she is not the only one threatened  
  
Not even her prince can save her  
  
For he too is being called by the dark lord  
  
And each have been demanded the unthinkable requests  
  
Neither can refuse, for love of each other  
  
But he laughs at their torture and muses at their pain  
  
The rain falls hard on the window panes  
  
While the ox sits outside, listening to the screaming.  
  
Akito's Order  
  
What did he want?! It was ridiculous to call us out so late at night! I myself have had many bad experiences with Akito. But, there was no reason for him to do anything to Tohru! Tohru never did anything to harm anyone. I cast a glance at her shyly in the dark night, and you notice my lavender eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Yuki?"You ask, still happy as ever.  
  
I shake my head lightly and smile back, "No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I reached out for you hesitantly, and took your hand in mine. You jumped a little and looked at me blushing. You were finally mine. You belonged to me, Tohru.  
  
Hatsuharu's POV  
  
So, Yuki had finally admitted everything to Tohru. I guess I never really could have expected him to love me the way I do him. All I can do for him now is be happy for him. And that still brings me more than I could have ever hoped for. My thoughts wandered back to the task at hand. Why had Akito asked me, of all people, to bring him Tohru and Yuki. I had never actually told Akito of my feelings for Yuki, but I don't think it would be too hard to figure out. He hadn't told me the truth behind why he had called them, but I had a gut feeling in my stomach that it wasn't anything good. I saw Yuki take Tohru's hand and smiled as she blushed. There was no place for me with him now.  
  
"Hey, Yuki?"I asked him as we continued the walk to the main house.  
  
Yuki looked at me in question, as he usually did whenever I spoke. "What is it Haru?" I stopped. Was there really anything I could do about it? Either way, I could still show him my concern, "Please be careful today. I think Akito may be up to something." He pondered at my words, but then smiled. "Thanks Haru." I smiled back at him, thankful for his kind demeanor. "Why on earth did Akito choose you to bring us though, I wonder. Has your sense of direction gotten any better?" There was a hint of challenge in Yuki's voice. "Not really. I'm not sure why he picked me." I only hoped I could be of some help if anything went wrong.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
I blushed when Yuki took my hand. He and Hatsuharu exchanged a few words, but I wasn't really listening. Akito is calling me. But why? And Yuki too. Yuki acts so afraid of Akito. I hope he only wants to talk with me. And I hope poor Yuki won't have to endure any more pain. He's already bared enough, for all of us. My poor, sweet Yuki. I grasped his hand a little tighter as I began to get nervous. We were at the gates of the main house. He looked at me in worry, but I couldn't look at him. My brow was pierced in angst.   
  
"We're here. Let's go."Hatsuharu said. Yuki nodded and was going to follow Haru through the gate. I pulled on his hand a little. He looked back at me, "What is it Tohru? Is something wrong?" I looked up into his beautiful lavender eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek. Yuki gasped, "Tohru! Are you alright?!" He took my other hand with his free one and held tight. Feeling his warm grip, I stopped crying. "I'm so sorry. It's just. . .I'm a little scared. I'm sorry."   
  
Yuki's eyes became gentle and he smiled. "Tohru, don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. And, after he talks to you, he wants to talk to both of us. I'll be there with you at least half of the way. I love you Tohru." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I instantly went red with wonder. I calmed down, he always knew just what to say to me.  
  
"Hey, are you coming?"Hatsuharu called to us. Yuki released my opposing hand and together we followed Haru. Through the gates I recalled the time I had come here to see Hatori. I had been so scared then too. Maybe I had no reason to worry. I'm sure Akito just wanted to talk to me. Yuki and Haru stopped suddenly and I looked up to see Akito's house. It was suddenly unseemly dark out as the building loomed over us. A bead of sweat was now on my brow as Haru led us into the entryway. "Akito," Haru called, "I've brought Tohru and Yuki." The sliding door to Akito's chamber opened and all I could see was the pitch black room. "Send the girl in."Akito's ringing voice came from the darkness, sending chills down my spine. I looked to Yuki before standing up and going into the room. Yuki gave me a slightly reassuring look, and I went into the room.  
  
After I walked in, the door slid closed behind me. The room was too dark for me to see anything. I felt a cold hand running fingers through my hair. It was Akito. "So Miss Honda, I'm so glad you came to see me today. And thank you for coming without any resistance. And, since you came, my dear Yuki came easily too." His hand trailed down my back and to the top of my skirt. I couldn't see a single thing, and I knew the punishment for defying him. So, I simply stood there, waiting to see what he wanted.  
  
He hand slid sluggishly down my short skirt and lightly traced over my backside. His hand rested on my first showing of leg beneath my skirt. "Your skin is so smooth Tohru. But, you feel so tense. I know, I'll get some tea to calm you down. Please, sit down."Akito's hand finally trailed away. I heard him leave the room and my muscles eased. With the tension gone, my eyes finally began to adjust to the light. The room was very plain. There was a sofa, a table, and a bed. There was one window, but it was covered with a dark blanket and let in very little light. I sat down at the table and awaited my hosts return. Why had Akito been touching me like that? What did he want?   
  
A flame was suddenly burning and Akito lit a few candles on the table. He handed me a cup of tea and he himself took a sip from his own cup. I sniffed at the tea and the wonderful aroma filled the air. The candles seemed to smell good too, and their gentle light was very calming. I sipped at my tea; it had a very pleasant taste. "So Tohru, I bet you're wondering why I called you here today." I looked up into his deep eyes in the candlelight and nodded. Then, I sipped at my tea again. He took a seat next to me at the table, "Well, I just thought it would be good if I got to know you better. Maybe then we could understand each other more clearly."   
  
I finished the last of my tea and set my cup on the table. He too set his cup on the table and took my chin between his fingers. He turned me to face him and I could see a strange hunger in his eyes. My heartbeat began to speed up and I laid a hand lightly on his chest. I had a warm sensation running through me, but it was different from that I had had with Yuki. The sensation started in my stomach. You would almost think it was from the tea. "Tohru," Akito's voice was silky and smooth, making the sensation spread to new places. "If you want to stay with the others, you will do as I say. Do you understand me?" All I could do was nod in response. "I want no resistance from you. I want you to do everything I tell you."Akito demanded calmly. I nodded again, the sensation was nearly overwhelming me.  
  
He still held my chin between his fingers and moved his free hand behind me. Holding me lightly, he stood me up and pulled my face closer to him, using the hand on my back to gesture me into it. I was about to shout in protest, but I didn't get the chance before he had sealed my lips with his own. As I shouted into him, it came out more as a moan and he grew hungrier. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into my mouth. But, like he told me, I was to put up no resistance.   
  
The hand he had on my back slid down to my skirt, as it had before. Only this time, it made it's way all the way down and back up under. His hand traced over my backside again, his tongue still darting fiercely in and out of my mouth. He pulled me away from him and started to undo my shirt. As soon as my shirt was off he gazed down at my chest, his eyes growing wider. "Well, those shirts you wear certainly don't do you justice, I must say." He unclasped my bra and my breasts tumbled from their hold. As he took in the new site, I looked down to the lower depths of his robe. Something told me I would be getting to know Akito better. Much better than I ever wanted.  
  
I felt his hands on me, hot with sweat, and massaging my breasts tenderly yet firmly. He took one hand down to the front of my skirt and pulled at it, "You don't need this any more. Not today." He pulled my skirt down, and with it my panties. There was nothing left to stop him. I had to do what he said. His hand slid over both of my breasts and down my stomach to the hot mound between my legs. The sensation surged through me again as his fingers slid between my legs and began to slowly massage the nub of flesh there.   
  
My eyes grew wide at first, but then I clasped them shut tight. As he continued moving more quickly on me, I began to contract. He smiled and snickered as my hips started to buck against him. He slipped a finger into my slit and started to pump in and out of me, causing me to contract even more. I felt a hot wave over my entire body and suddenly my contractions stopped. I collapsed in his arms and he took me over to the bed. Laying me down, he slipped his robe off and I saw his hard cock spring from its shielding curtain. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice.  
  
"Tohru, doesn't it look delicious."He waved it in my face as if to brag. He trailed it across my chest in a slow way and left a trail of liquid across me. He brought it back up to my face and touched my lips. I suddenly thought the tea and candles must have something to do with it, because the burning sensation in my stomach had still not gone.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Haru and I had been sitting outside for awhile now. I couldn't hear a single thing inside. I was starting to worry about what was going on. But, deep down, I already knew what Akito was doing. Maybe, if I went in there, I could stop him from hurting her. I looked to Haru, who had a guilty look on his face. He was staring off into the distance and didn't seem to be of any help. Still, "Haru," He finally looked up at me, "Do you know when Akito wanted me to go in?" Haru shook his head. "No, not really." My face became harsh and I turned to the door, "Then I'm going in now!" I slid the door open and plunged into the darkness.  
  
Author's Note: I know, that was a pretty bad chapter. But, I couldn't seem to have it any other way. Don't worry though, Tohru won't lose ALL of her innocence. The next chapter will lighten up on this medium rape and we'll see if Hatsuharu is just going to sit outside while Yuki tries to save Tohru. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you with this chapter! Please, any helpful tips would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! 


End file.
